


Midnight Shenanigans

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kath & Race bonding and beingfriends, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, The Jack/Kath is v minor, and the Sprace is kinda minor too, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race and Katherine watch movies and cry in the middle of the night.





	Midnight Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. All fluff. Angst? Whomst?
> 
> Also dear god, /this/ is my 40th work.

Both Jack and Spot woke up around one forty-five in the morning to hear sniffling, crunching, and quiet music coming from the living room. 

Spot checked the bed beside him. Empty. He then simply rolled over and went back to sleep. It wasn't unusual for his boyfriend to get up in the middle of the night, pop some popcorn, watch a sad movie, have a good cry, then return to bed. He thought nothing of it. 

Jack, on the other hand, felt around in the bed for his girlfriend for a solid five minutes before realising she was nowhere to be found. 

He stumbled out of bed and down the hallway, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the living room. He saw Race and Katherine, clutching each other and crying as they shoved popcorn into their mouths. Titanic was playing on the TV. 

Neither of them saw him, and Jack just turned around, shaking his head as he went back to sleep. 

Katherine let tears run down her face, her mascara going with it. "You both fit on the door!" She tossed a handful of popcorn at the TV, then put a handful in her mouth. 

Race wiped his eyes with a Kleenex, "they had so much love! So much to live for!"

Katherine nodded, taking Race's Tears Kleenex and using it to blow her nose, tossing it into the wastebasket at their feet. 

They both mouthed the words along with the movie, all the way until the very end. They sat in silence, crying quietly. 

"It was so beautiful," Race whispered. 

"They were so beautiful," Katherine replied. 

They looked at each other, then cried for a little longer. When the tears finally ran dry, Race poked through the kernels in the popcorn bowl, "you tired yet?"

"Not really, wanna watch Hallmark movies?"

"Of course, I'll make more popcorn."

*****

The next morning, Spot found them sitting in a heap of tissues and popcorn, cuddled together, Katherine laying with her legs in Race's lap. A Hallmark movie marathon played quietly on the TV. 

Spot snapped a few quick pictures, sending them to the group chat before moving the popcorn bowl and scooping Katherine up. He returned her to her bed, tossing the blanket over her and smiling as she curled into Jack's side. 

When he returned, Race was blearily opening his eyes. "You took my leg warmer," he complained. 

"Yeah yeah," Spot picked his boyfriend up, carrying him back to their bedroom and tossing him onto their bed. Race yelped and looked back at Spot, who was grinning widely, showing that cute little gap on his front teeth. 

"You're lucky I love you," Race grumbled as Spot crawled under the covers. 

He smiled as Race curled into his side, tossing leg over his hips. "Sleep tight, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short lmao
> 
> A comment would be great!! I swear I'm trying to update WV if you're keeping up with that series!!
> 
> [edit: I was re reading some of the works in this series and... Fun fact! I never decided who sleeps of the top bunk and bottom bunk between Jack and Spot when they're living with Medda, so it kinda just changes with my mood lmao]


End file.
